Laven Week
by Sex-a-licious Usagi
Summary: One shots about Lavi and Allen. For the Laven week! Rated M for being safe.
1. Network

_**BakaLoverUsagi has signed in.**_

Allen grinned as his friend from the web had just signed in. The boy left his math homework next to him and started to type.

_**CrownxClown says: **__Heeeey Lavi! How was your school?_

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__*sighs from exhaustion* It was really rough. You know, all these hot girls were circling me and I couldn't help myself. You should've been there. _

_**CrownxClown says: **__I'd rather not see you doing your "strikes" as you have described to me. Why don't you just say that you have eyes for girls but you don't like them? White lie won't hurt anyone, my friend._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says:**__ Yes, I know. And now I will ask the same thing from you. How was your school today, white princess~?_

_**CrownxClown says: **__It was okay._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__I know that tone, Allen. What happened? Did someone hurt you again? You know, next time I hear that someone bullies you; I'll come and wipe the floor with their butts. _

_**CrownxClown says: **__You know. There are quite many holes in that: One, you don't know what school I'm attending. Two, you don't know who the bullies are. Three, you live far away. You got my point?_

…_**.**_

_**CrownxClown says: **__Hey buddy? Are you there?_

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking stuff. So… What'cha gonna' do tonight? Drown in your homework again?"_

_**CrownxClown says: **__Well, I am not drowning in my homework completely. Yet. That is if you decide to leave me alone online. *grins* Want to take one round virtual poker?_

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__No way in Hell I am going to play that with you. Last time you took all my last savings and I KNOW you cheated! Darn you Allen… *sobs*_

Allen tried to stifle a laugh that was forming in his stomach. He knew how to cheat poker, even online. He took few spins around in his office chair and then thought what to answer to his hot stupid rabbit who was currently faking the sobs, just like always.

_**CrownxClown says: **__*grins* Why do you say that Lavi~? It's just that you can't play it as good as I do._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__Hey come on Allen. We've been online together for three years now and you say I can't play? You're just a little cheater. _

Allen couldn't deny that either. Lavi knew him better than anyone in the whole world. When Allen still had his working webcam they used to have video calls and it was so much fun. But then is uncle came into his room drunk and trashed almost everything. And he was online with Lavi back then. Allen pursed his lips. He missed those times. He didn't have money to afford new camera because of Cross's debts.

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__Allen? Is Cross there again? Oh man, tell him to fuck off already. I want to have some quality time with my little white angel…_

_**CrownxClown says: **__*blushes* No, Cross isn't here. I was just… thinking stuff. What we used to have. You know, video calls. And I was stripping you to your boxers while playing strip poker. I just miss it, Lavi. You're my only friend._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__That was really deep Allen. You know what, if you were here, I would probably be a gay for you. _

Allen almost fell off of his comfortable chair when he read those words from his laptop's screen. His mind almost screamed to get some explaining from the Bunny who just exclaimed that he'd be gay if Allen was around. "Calm down, Allen…"

_**CrownxClown says: **__You know Lavi, I might even adore you if you were here. I would seriously think dating you._

Well, now it was about time to Lavi fell off from his king-sized bed and land to the floor. Wait? Was Allen really serious about this? He climbed back to the bed and started typing again.

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__I think we should really meet up. You know, in person. In real life. Not from camera. I'd really take on your word on that. And who wouldn't be able to resist my sex-a-licious look, really? I will even make the Queen herself to bow on me when I come there._

_**CrownxClown says: **__Well, I think so too. But I don't have any money to travel and you know that. And it's kind of a middle of the semester so I think we should… pass. You're senior and this is your last year._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__I can always go as a transfer student Alleeeen~ But yeah… Maybe you're right. _

_**CrownxClown says: **__No offence Lavi, really. I would be the happiest person in the planet if we could really see each other in person. I really do want to see you._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__Got it Allen. You should really go to sleep or something. Remember? We have time difference, little buddy. So off to bed my angel~!_

_**CrownxClown says: **__I hate you Lavi._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__Love you too, princess._

_**CrownxClown says: **__Good night, Lavi. Talk to you later. And yeah, love you too._

_**BakaLoverUsagi says: **__G'night milady~_

_**CrownxClown has signed out.**_

Lavi groaned when his only companion had finally gone to sleep… Probably. Other option is that he is still doing his homework and goes to sleep an hour before the school starts. "Someone really should take better care of him", Lavi wondered and took out his history book. Maybe… just maybe things turn out better.

**x**

_**Time skip; 3 weeks later.**_

Allen tried to make himself more warm by wrapping his old and ragged blue scarf around his neck. It was freezing. The boy sighed as he walked towards his school, snow falling to his white locks. Allen looked around carefully before stepping through the school gates. Good, no bullies. Allen smiled to himself. He hurried to his locker inside, trying to fit all of his winter clothes there, along with unnecessary books. Allen hadn't talk to Lavi for three days and he was starting to get anxious. They usually chatted every day! Gosh Lavi was stupid, making him worry like that.

The boy slammed his locker closed and locked it carefully. "Shit, I'm going to be late from my class", Allen muttered as he dashed along the corridors. He thumped on something pretty soft and quickly backed from the stranger, not looking at him at all. "I'm really sorry, mister!" he said with haste and stumbled to his class. "Owww…"

"Walker, take your seat, will you?" Ms. Nine said, sighing for Allen's clumsiness. "Take your books out."

"I'm sorry for being late!" Allen said and sat to back row, trying not to look at anyone who could kick his butt. He took out his history book. Well great, the morning had been too good. Now he had aching knees from stumbling and sore nose from crashing into someone who he didn't even look at. Soon he felt book colliding with his head.

"Did ya hurt your nose? Sorry 'bout that", not-too-familiar voice said standing next to him, grinning like a mad man. "I was getting' my book from the teacher's room. Hey? Are ya daydreaming or what?"

Allen shook his head and decided not to look at anyone who offended him with and object. "Yeah, I said I was sorry. So, could you leave me alone and let concentrate on this frigging question, which absolutely out of this world. So please?" he sighed. New student or not, he wasn't going to make any friend who would hurt him.

"Well, I could help", he said and took a chair next to Allen. "I'm the new teaching assistant in this history class. It's helping with my education", he told to the smaller boy next to him. "So… What'cha name?"

"Are you from America or something?" Allen huffed to Lavi's accent, which he really didn't appreciate too much. Allen was way too polite. At least he liked to write thing polite, but to speak as well. He glanced at the stranger's slightly tanned hand, which seemed bigger compared to his. "It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name, Mr. Teaching Assistant."

"Bookman", he grinned, waiting for Allen's reaction. He seemed to turn one shade paler. "Lavi Bookman, precisely."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Allen screamed, looking straight to Lavi's emerald green eye. He heard Ms. Nine to scold him about being too loud. He muttered quiet apology, turning his head back to Lavi. "What the hell are you doing here?" Allen whispered to Lavi. He looked like he has just saw a ghost. "Am I dreaming?"

Lavi covered his mouth, trying to stifle laugh. Allen looked so hilarious right now. "Ya know, I thought that being just in network is a bit borin'. I did some side jobs while being in school", he told Allen. "I was really just thinkin' 'bout you. And so I got this job here, 'cause this is helpin' with my education."

"I hate you accent, Lavi", Allen said, warm smile forming to his pale lips. "So… Are ya goin' to help me with yer absolutely amazin' knowledge?" he tried to imitate Lavi, which only led both boys to chuckle. "That doesn't suit me."

"No. I think Allen is better for you than me", Lavi said, starting to explain Allen how the World War II started. Allen never felt this way in school. He didn't need to dream anymore.

Because his dream was here, every day in this same history class. His dream was also at his own home, since his dream was helping him with his homework.

"Thank you."

**x**

**A/N: So what do you think? My laven week is going to be series or one shots. I kind of rushed the ending because I realized that I didn't have anymore time left. uwu Stupid me. **

**FOR THE READERS OF A TALE OF TWO HEARTS; I'm working on with the new chapter, but I really don't know how should I continue. Be patient my dear readers~!**


	2. Quarry

"Lavi, I don't think that is good idea. Do you have any idea how old that is?" Allen groaned, ready to slap his boyfriend's small brains for this. They were on a mission, looking for Innocence which was suspected to be the Heart itself. Now they tried to find a place to sleep since the rain was pretty heavy and there were no villages near the area.

"But Allen, my sweetheart; I have a pretty good instinct", Lavi grinned, starting to go down muddy hill. "And I think that the Innocence is inside of it. So come on!" he tried to convince Allen and went to the entrance of the mine. "We can even dig some gold and diamonds if we get bored~!"

Allen face palmed. He really didn't know how Lavi could be this stupid sometimes. Allen thought Bookman would've put some more common sense in that brain of his. Silently obeying, Allen started to make his way towards Lavi, who had already at the entrance. He tried not to slip on this muddy hill. "I really will slaughter you if-" Allen couldn't finish when his foot slipped and he fell to the slimy mud. He rolled to the entrance, clothes and hair covered in mud. "- I fell and you wouldn't catch me."

Lavi laughed and helped Allen stood up from the ground. "You can have my change of clothes, if you didn't bring any", he said and lead Allen to the mine. "Did you get hurt?"

Allen chuckled and started to undress when they were safe from the rain. "I don't know. I did hit sharp rock on my way down, but I don't think I got hurt", he told Lavi, watching as his partner seemed to… drool over his exposed upper body. Allen had slightly toned abs, but it was nothing compared to Lavi's sex god body. He blushed slightly and threw his soaking dress shirt to Lavi's head. "Stop drooling, stupid rabbit."

"I can't help it, beansprout", Lavi grinned and took the shirt off of his head. He gulped at the sight before him. Allen wore his green long-sleeved shirt, which almost covered his small and nice butt. "D-do you have dry pants in your backpack?" Lavi asked, trying to keep his voice at normal tone.

"Yes I do have them. I was just missing a shirt", Allen smiled and started to put on his black pants. "Lavi?" he murmured when the said boy was leaning over him, trapping him against the cool stone wall. "What are you doing? We're on miss-"

Lavi had silenced Allen with his mouth. Oh, wouldn't it be pretty hot to have heated sex in the cave? Pretty much yeah. Lavi grinned to his thoughts and licked Allen's bottom lip. Allen opened his mouth slightly to Lavi, who really was eager to continue his little play. Allen moaned when Lavi pinched his nipple. "La-Lavi!" he wheezed. "We can't. We really, really can't. We could do this at the Order, not here. We're searching for the Innocence, okay?"

Lavi groaned and buried his head to the crook of Allen's neck. "Alleeeen… We can only do this on missions since the old panda is always trying to dig up our little secret", he whined. Allen was always like this. "You stingy…"

"Oh… You have fetish for mud and mines? Se you'd like to quarry my insides?" Allen huffed and messed Lavi's red hair, which was not held by the bandanna. Allen didn't deny it; the idea was pretty tempting and he was up to new things. Last time they had done it in the middle of the forest and it was exciting. He could do that whenever Lavi would ask.

"Yes, I would pretty much like to quarry your mine", Lavi grinned, licking Allen's earlobe. "Pleaaase~? Last time you were against the forest, and it turned out more tempting than being in bed. So we could try this too!" Lavi tried to get Allen excited about having sex in this mine. "I can light up the torches if you want to see me better…" he whispered huskily in Allen's ear. "It would bring some nice atmosphere…"

Allen pursed his lips. Lavi was really desperate having sex with him. Maybe if they could get away with it? And quickly at that. "Well… If you can find a little more… Comfortable place to lay or be, then fine", he said, smiling sweetly at Lavi. Allen really doubted that Lavi could find comfortable place to have some heated sex.

"I found it!"

Shit.

**x**

**Isn't this a bit short? Yes, it sure is. I was having A BIT OF AN PROBLEM with the "Quarry". I'm not good in anything verbal, really. I hate this, I really do! u-u" But yeah, at least I got it done.**


	3. Paranoia

"I don't like this. At all", Allen declared as he stared at the TV screen. He had laid his head to his lover's lap. They were supposed to have a romantic weekend together. If this was romantic, then screw you. This was all but romantic in Allen's opinion. He hated these kind of movies. They were just so fucking scary.

"I think this is pretty good", Lavi said and put his hand over Allen's beautiful lips. "It contains some romance too, but it also satisfies my taste buds", he grinned goofily at his white-haired lover who seemed to be a shade or to paler every time something scared the shit out of him. "And when you watch a movie like this, you can cuddle if you are too afraid. Isn't that just too romantic? You're just too thick-headed to admit that you're scared shitless."

Allen bit Lavi's shin which led into yelp from the older male. "I'm most definitely NOT scared of this fucking stupid mo- OH MY FUCKING SHIT GOD!" he screamed from the surprise and jumped at least five centimeters in the air.

"You know… Allen. I think this is a bit too scary for you. and I thought we could watch Hostel together!" Lavi moaned at wish for the really gore movie. He really liked it, but Allen seemed to have something against horror movies. "Besides, this isn't even horror, Allen. This is thriller and most certainly not scary. This is just bunch of 'I will scare you with my sudden appearance' –scenes. Are you really eighteen already?"

"Back off!" Allen growled and bit Lavi again. Now Lavi got enough of Allen's biting and pulled the boy completely on his lap. "I know something else you can bite", Lavi grinned and shoved Allen's mouth in his neck. "Go ahead, bite all you want~"

Allen started to nibble Lavi's skin. It just tasted and smelled like oranges. And fresh grass. Well, smelled like fresh grass. Allen completed one love mark and giggled childishly while Lavi was concentrated on the movie called "Disturbia".

_We should watch these more often_, Lavi thought when Allen entertained himself by making Lavi's heart pick some speed… along with his little buddy at below the belt.

**x**

**Rushed, again. So sorry. I've been really busy today and really didn't have any time to write. And Disturbia means Paranoia in our language, so I thought; why not try it out. I liked the movie though. I'm pretty much like Allen about those thriller/scary movies.**


	4. Scarf

Allen fiddled orange fabric on his petite fingers. Lavi had gone out for a mission and now Allen was all alone, only his lover's scarf accompanying him

"_I think you should hold on to that until I return, right?" Lavi grinned to Allen when he stepped to the boat that will lead the older boy to his next mission. "Don't ruin it."_

Allen sighed at the memory, and put the scarf around his neck. It was so warm and it just smelled just like his lover. He sniffed the fabric again and left his and Lavi's room. Yes, their room. They had had their very own room because Lavi was sick of hanging around with Bookman. Bookman wasn't pleased with their relationship though. The boy walked along Black Order's long corridors towards the cafeteria. Lavi had been out for three weeks but all the calls he had made, he seemed to be doing just fine on his own. Komui had to restrain Allen when he heard that bunch of Akuma had attacked the Inn where Lavi was staying. Allen chuckled at the memory of that day and entered the cafeteria.

"Hey, Jerry. Could I have spicy-sweet vegetable kebobs, rice, grilled summer fruit with cinnamon-honey butter, watermelon gazpacho, grilled bread, roast loin of pork, wellington beef and mitarashi dango… Let's say fifteen of them", Allen asked from their famous cook who always loved to fill Allen's stomach with delicious food. After a while Allen carried his tray filled with food to the table where his friends sat. "Hey, Lenalee, Krory, Kanda, Miranda", he smiled as he sat next to Lenalee.

"Lavi's still out on mission?" Krory asked as he looked at the scarf wrapped around Allen's neck. It didn't really fit with his clothes, but it really seemed to be Allen's favorite piece of clothing at the moment.

"Unfortunately yes", Allen sighed as he emptied his bowl of rice and all the roast loin. He started chewing vegetable kebobs with a bit less effort when he thought about his lover. "You think he's doing okay, right?"

"Couldn't care less if that rabbit died", Kanda scoffed while eating his oh, so precious soba. Allen narrowed his eyes, ready to actually kill him in spot, but Lenalee stopped him just in time.

"Now, now Allen. You know how Kanda is. He cares about Lavi, but he just can't show it, right?" Lenalee smiled, making Kanda click his tongue. She had this weird power inside of her. Lenalee giggled, ruffling Allen's white hair. "Just make sure to keep that scarf unharmed. You know Lavi might just as well snap if it was ruined."

Kanda smirked evilly, thinking already what kind of fuss it might cause in the Black Order. Oh well, not that it really mattered to him. He ate the rest of his soba while Allen was glancing at him behind his white bangs. "What is it, beansprout?"

"Name's Allen."

"Whatever, beansprout. What are you looking at?"

"Your ugly face", Allen retorted, eating his last mitarashi dango. He really needed to entertain himself and Kanda was just perfect for that. "No offense really, but you're really ugly for a girl."

"Beansprout…" Kanda growled after he unsheathed his Mugen, ready for action. "You take that back", he hissed at the white-haired boy who was his friend's lover. Well now, Lavi wasn't his friend, at least Kanda didn't accept it easily.

Allen grinned mischievously. "I'd rather not, because it really is the tru—" he couldn't finish his sentence when katana was already swung to his direction. "That's dangerous Kanda, maybe you should take easy so that your hair doesn't get cut by accident."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda yelled starting to chase the beansprout along the Black Order's corridors. He waited for the moment when Allen would actually trip. "I will cut you head off from your shoulders!"

"We'll see about that, Kanda!" Allen yelled, grinning like a little boy who had just stole a lollipop from his big brother. "You can't catch me!" he said, only to smash into wall. Why? Because his sense of direction sucks like hell.

"You're mine!" Kanda said and tuck his blade into orange fabric. "Well… That was unfortunate", he mumbled and took his katana out from the wall which it had pierced easily. "If you didn't dodge, the scarf would've not suffered."

Allen gasped in fear and took the scarf from his neck. It had a hole. "A fucking bloody hell hole!" he exclaimed, turning his now angry eyes to Kanda. "You'll pay for this."

"Allen!" Lenalee said, hitting Allen in the head. Next victim was Kanda, who got a bit more beating than Allen. "I didn't know you could curse that badly", she said bemused, and then glared at Kanda. "Apologize!"

"Che", Kanda just turned around, not saying a word. Rude man, indeed.

Allen looked at the ruined scarf in depression. "I should've been more careful! Or let him pierce me instead!" he whined. It was Lavi's precious scarf.

"I think Lavi understands", Lenalee smiled to Allen. "You could stitch it, right?" she asked from her friend, investigating "the wound" on Lavi's scarf. "He'll appreciate it too."

Allen nodded and turned to leave towards his and Lavi's room. Yes, he could stitch it. He was used to sewing his own clothes before he had enough money to buy some new clothes. Allen locked his room and sat to the bed. Now he had to sew this beautiful and dear scarf which belonged to his lover. He took a needle and orange thread, and started to sew the hole in the scarf. After the boy was done, his own finger was full of itching little holes from the needle. Owwwieee.

Knock on the door woke Allen up from the scarf and fingers. He wrapped the scarf around his neck again and went to the door. He opened it, only to be attacked by red hair and strong hands. "I missed you, Allen."

Allen blushed furiously, when his lover had come back and was now embracing him so lovingly. He could've melt into touch. Though he did smell slight hint of sweat and burned clothing. "I missed you too, stupid rabbit", he whispered, enjoying the warmth of Lavi's body heat. "And… I'm sorry."

Lavi raised his eyebrow when Allen said he was sorry. Well this was new from Allen. He didn't usually say sorry when he had come home from mission. "Ah? And why do you apologize?"

Allen took the scarf and pointed the place where the stitched hole was. "I was fighting with Kanda. And well… If I hadn't dodged he would've killed me. Or at least something as bad as that. I'm really sorry! I really am sorry! You can puni—" he tried to say but was silenced by kiss on his lips.

"Well, it is unfortunate that Kanda ruined my scarf, but you fixed. No worries. You're not hurt, are you?" Lavi mumbled and started to unbutton Allen's shirt. "Just to make sure you don't lie", he grinned to blushed Allen. He planted butterfly kiss on Allen's neck, then attacking his collarbone. "I can see, that no harm was done", Lavi exclaimed and put the scarf back to Allen's neck. "It suits you."

Allen hugged Lavi, with a bit more force than was needed. "I love you Lavi, I really do."

"I love you too."

**x**

**I cut it short again, huh? No worries, readers of the "Tale of two hearts", it will be a long chapter. But I'm busy right now, so try to understand. nwn That is why I'm trying to satisfy some of you with this Laven Week's specials. Phiih. Even though I haven't had much reviews lately. =w=" **


	5. Music

"Can you play piano, mister?"

"Well, I work here, so naturally, yes".

"Could you teach me?"

I blinked my silver pools, when young man had asked question. I sat on piano stool, fingers itching to play those notes before me. I wonder, why did he ask such a question, I don't know. And yet, I don't know how to answer. Those green eyes looked like they could burst out with emotions. I had seen him couple of times with his friend, Kanda. Kanda was a waiter here, so this man often got discount from food and drinks. "Why would you like me to teach you, sir?"

I sensed some hesitation in this man. I was sure his cheeks turned one shade redder than before. It couldn't really match his hair, though. Light chuckling was heard from my lips soon after that. "You don't have to answer. If you're one of the millions of fans I have, I can give you my autograph", I said, not really wanting to hurt his feelings, which I apparently did.

"I just… Kanda told me that you're free tonight and I thought that maybe we could hang out or something. I mean, if you don't have plans", I heard him stutter. That was actually pretty cute from the manly man like him. I think he had some sort of crush on me. I've seen him "striking" many girls in this restaurant and none of the cases which I was proving… He didn't act like this. But now that he was looking like a wounded little bird, I couldn't help it. Why not get to known each other? We've been some sort of… flirtatious towards each other from the distance.

"You asked me to teach you how to play", I retorted, smirking sweetly at this red-haired sexy man standing in front of me. I usually had my fun by teasing the fangirls. This bunny was now one of the people who I could use for my entertainment. "Or do you want to say what you really want?"

The young man bowed his head in embarrassment, when I had asked what he really wanted. I took hold of his hand and pulled him sit next to me. I put his hand on the vocals, glancing at his direction. "You can play", I said, looking at his hand. "What's the de—"

"I want to play with you", he said quickly, looking at me with his green eyes again. "Or… More likely, I would like you to play…" he continued leaning over my ear. I felt my cheeks burn at the warm breath in my ear. I had to cough a little. The song request was really personal to me, since I made it by myself with my dead foster dad. I wonder how he knew about it anyways. It was never released anywhere. "Who are you?" I asked from him. He couldn't be normal person.

"Lavi Bookman, private investigator", he introduced himself, shaking my gloved hands. My eyes widened with surprise. Now it was my turn to look like I was going to die. "Don't worry, you haven't done anything bad", he calmed me down instantly, grinning afterwards. "That's why I know… everything about you. I just wanted to…"

"You're stalker."

"No I am not a stalker!" Lavi exclaimed, blushing like a little girl. "It's just that... Maybe my interest in you was a bit more than just pure interest", he tried to correct himself a little. Well, it worked for me, because I was pretty embarrassed by the effect I had on this Lavi-person. Maybe, just maybe I could give him a chance. "But you know what, Lavi. This not really fair, because I don't know anything about you, but you know my whole life story written in paper."

"So why don't you tell me by yourself?" Lavi asked as he started to play the piano, not as good as me, but still playing. My lips formed in gentle smile as I looked those fingers dancing on the piano.

"Right now?"

"Right now, just you and me. No papers, no pens. Just us and this music around us."

**x**

**And another short one. Thanks for your reviews. I really hope to have more of them. They keep me going. ^^ I hope this chapter isn't confisuing. omo"**


	6. Riddle

"I know! It was daytime!" Allen exclaimed, grinning to his lover. He wasn't as stupid as some people thought he was. They had done this all morning already and Lavi was a bit bored. He knew all the riddles in world, but Allen somehow managed to get them all right.

"Okay… So next one. Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?" Lavi asked in bored tone from his long-time lover. They were older now. Lavi was turning 25 already. "I bet you can't figure this out."

"You said that last time too", Allen mumbled as he repeated the riddle quietly. He really couldn't figure this out. "Shit… Can you give a clue?"

"Tic toc."

"Ah! It's clock! Or time!"

"You got that right", Lavi grinned thinking about something else now. "What causes a sudden increase in heart rate, a loss of memory and overall brain function, but is not a drug?"

Allen raised his eyebrow. Well that was really tricky. "Some kind of disease?" Allen asked from Lavi, excepting him to be on right tracks. He watched as Lavi's grin widened.

"Well… You could say that…"

"So I have to name it?" Allen groaned thinking all kinds of diseases in his head, but couldn't really think any disease. "I give up~ What is it?"

Lavi cupped Allen's cheeks between his fingers. He planted soft kiss on those pale and soft lips. "It's called love…"


	7. Shopping

**WARNING: OOC, sexual content, and… cursing. Poor experience on lemon. Lime. or something like that. omo**

**x**

"Lavi!" Allen hissed through the mall's toilet's door, waving his hand violently.

"What?" Lavi asked from Allen, as he was going to the grocery store. They were supposed to go grab some lunch for Kanda and Lenalee. "Others are waiting at the hotel. Aren't we supposed to go get food?"

When Lavi came closer, Allen pulled the boy with him to the toilet and locked it after him. "Let the others fucking wait. Now it's their turn to wait. I've been waiting whole week!" Allen huffed at Lavi, who only seemed to be having fun with Allen's reaction. "What's so funny?" he continued, looking more than annoyed.

"I just find it funny when you become like a stray cat when you're not getting all the sex you want", Lavi answered in calm tone, surviving from the situation at hand. Lavi even seemed to enjoy the situation more than it was necessary.

Allen scanned Lavi's amused face which was framed by the sexy red hair. His eyes were shining with manly satisfaction and his lips were formed in knowing smile. Allen's mind flashbacked at the bus where they were spending all week to get to their destination. Their bodies pressed against each other but no, Allen just couldn't get his hands on Lavi in any kind of perverted way. Those many nights and hours when Allen longed for Lavi's gentle touch, but couldn't get any. Their two friends were also sleeping in the same hotel room.

_Oh yeah, just play like you're calm. Let's who is the last one laughing,_ Allen thought at the Lavi's face, evil smirk playing on his lips. "Shut up", Allen commanded, taking his shirt off.

Lavi's gaze travelled to Allen's bare chest which was moving along with Allen's steadily accelerating breath. Allen's heart was bouncing – readying itself for the battle. When their eyes met there was not any amusement in Lavi's eyes anymore. There was lust which was piercing Allen's body, making his skin get goose bumps. Lavi came closer to Allen and the said boy took a few steps back, out of reaction until he bumped into cool glazed tile wall.

"I knew you wanted me too", Allen said when Lavi placed his both hand to either side of Allen, prisoning him between them.

"You can't even believe how much I've wanted you. I haven't slept. Thank God you're so straightforward. Many people would've been offended if I suggested them to have sex in public bathroom", Lavi said with serious face, looking Allen straight into his eyes.

"Don't worry, honey~" Allen purred. "I'm not picky", he added and let his cold hands travel under Lavi's shirt. It was so smooth and toned. As his hands traveled lower to the nape, Lavi groaned. He leaned closer to kiss Allen. Allen could've mewled from the pleasure, because he really had waited for whole fucking week for this.

Lavi was kissing Allen with all the passion he could perform. Everything else was disappearing around Allen, but the lips remained along with pleasurable sighs and fingers trembling with lust. Allen took Lavi's shirt off and he sighed from relief when he finally felt Lavi's hot skin pressed against his own. Lavi turned to nibble Allen's neck. Allen gasped from pleasure and bended his neck back for Lavi. His thumb pressed against Allen's nipple, playing with it. Allen let his hand sink into red hair, taking some of that red hair into his fist.

"I think the God has made some very good job on these little strawberries", Lavi whispered as he kissed Allen's other nipple, and then another one. Cold air and warm mouth was something that made Allen turn on even more. He felt his bulge grown in his tight skinny jeans. "And I think I should thank God from this too", he continued when he travelled to kiss Allen's beautiful nape. Allen petted Lavi's hair and shoulders, trying to keep his pelvis in control.

"Thank God for your arms, Lavi", Allen whispered when the said man was unzipping his black jeans. He lowered the jeans and let his hand travel on Allen's pale shin. Allen was more than ready. Lavi kissed Allen's shin, and rubbed his crotch which was located under the boxer's fabric. After a while he took the last of Allen's clothes away. He ran his tongue along Allen's groin. "You like that?" he grinned.

Allen couldn't answer because of the pleasure. "Uh-huh", he just managed to murmur to his long-time lover. He opened his eyes when he realized that he was currently facing Lavi's emerald-green eyes. Allen's numb fingers tried to open Lavi's belt. Lavi closed his eyes as he was focusing on every touch he was currently having. He leaned closer again, kissing Allen's soft lips and almost forcing his tongue into his mouth. Allen tried to obey the kiss, but at the same he was having problem with the damn belt.

Lavi got tired of waiting and helped himself. After all the clothes were gone he pressed himself against Allen, tip of his cock brushing against Allen's stomach. "I want you", Allen managed to say under his rasping breath.

Lavi groaned in answer and he flipped Allen around, face facing the cold wall. Allen pressed his hand against the wall and trembled from pleasure when Lavi's tongue ran along his small rear, preparing him for the coming. First he felt one finger which was soon followed by another. "La-Lavi", Allen whimpered. He couldn't wait any longer even though he knew it would hurt. Allen felt Lavi's hot breath tingling in his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy's waist. Allen felt the hot banana (lol, author's having fun) between his ass cheeks. He felt himself weak and strong at the moment. Lavi kissed Allen's neck as he tried to get inside Allen's tight hole. Allen's fingers twitched, almost pleading for Lavi to come inside already.

Finally Lavi thrust himself inside of Allen with one quick movement. Allen squeaked from pain and surprise as he felt himself surrender to Lavi. To the rhythm and power, the emotions playing at the scene. Pressure and pleasure were already growing inside Allen's body. Lavi started to stroke Allen's cock as the pace grew steadily. As the climax came, Allen's insides squeezed making Lavi come at the same time inside of him. We both took hold of the wall trying to keep out from falling.

"Oh wow", Allen mumbled, exhausted from the exercise they just had.

"You don't say?" Lavi grinned and hugged Allen tightly from behind. They both just stood there for a long time, exchanging sweet kisses. "Let's get dressed, you're shivering."

"Yeah", Allen answered and started to get dressed. He felt a bit wobbly. "You know what. I think Kanda will bitch at us."

"Let him bitch", Lavi grinned as he watched smile forming into Allen's lips. The others must be more than hungry by now. Well, it was earned. They were both having a lack of sex already.

**x**

When both boys were dressed, Lavi peeked from the door. "It's all clear", he whispered and took Allen's hand.

"Lavi, wait."

"What?"

"I think the others are not starving… yet", Allen smiled sweetly like a little angel. Lavi felt like his insides were about to melt because of that single smile he was given.

"Holy shit, I love you Allen", Lavi said, pushing Allen back to the bathroom, door locking behind them.

**x**

**It's been a long long time since I've last written lemon. ._. I think I am not going to do it again. I can write lemon in finnish but it's so hard to write it in English… omo**


End file.
